


The Golden Boy Manifestation

by allhaildiscordia



Series: The Wizarding World Implementation [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Big Bang Theory (TV), Young Sheldon (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Wizards, Based on a Tumblr Post, Bazinga, Crossover, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Not Ashamed, Implied Slash, M/M, Multiple Crossovers, No I didnt pair Harry with anybody, Ok a lil bit, Other, Quote: I Solemnly Swear That I Am Up To No Good (Harry Potter), Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, Wizards
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:09:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23447545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allhaildiscordia/pseuds/allhaildiscordia
Summary: Sheldon and Harry has some catching up to do.
Relationships: Sheldon Cooper/Leonard Hofstadter
Series: The Wizarding World Implementation [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686769
Kudos: 33





	The Golden Boy Manifestation

**Author's Note:**

> A continuation to my previous Harry Potter/TBBT crossover where Sheldon and Leonard went to Hogwarts, and also went on the same year as with the Golden Trio. There are also some Young Sheldon, Cursed Child, and Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them references.
> 
> Inspiration came from one fic I've read where Leonard was Harry Potter's cousin. Just reversed the roles a bit.
> 
> Characters are not mine, only the story. Any similarities to real life are unintended. And again, if you are a witch, or a wizard, and not a Dark Wizard, please message me.
> 
> Slight OOC. Un-beta-ed. English is not my first language, and grammatical and typographical errors are abound. I tried my best to do an imitation of British english, so if it isn't to anyone's standard, I apologize. May or may not edit this story later (EDIT: Rewriting to fix the flow of the story, nothing major).
> 
> Implied Shelnard, though very little. You have been warned.

* * *

People have called him by many different names. Weirdo (by almost everybody), Dumbass (courtesy of Leslie Winkle, _that sick banshee_ ), Whackadoodle (somewhat endearingly by his friend Penny, although it may sometimes vary, depending on her mood and/or time of the month), Insane (even though he had already told people multiple times that his mother had him tested)...

But as Madam Pomfrey had always said to him whenever he was sent to the infirmary on his first three months at Hogwarts, he just thinks differently compared to his other classmates _(but of course, he was a verified genius after all)_. She had always assured him that there's definitely nothing wrong with him, and that he should never let what other people say get into his head.

_As if he'd let them._

Though it didn't really help her argument when she started comparing him to Professor Dumbledore. Oh, the Headmaster's certainly a genius, alright, but being compared to him is just pushing it.

* * *

  
Leonard (with the help of Raj and Howard) has been instrumental in reintroducing him to the world of science fiction and comic books (and they were quite enthusiastic about it), in which he was a fan of when he was a kid, way before his studies had eaten most of his time.

It has become one of their subjects for discussion and debates at lunch and whenever they hang out on their apartment, along with their work at the university.

Every Wednesday night (which he now calls "Comic Book Nights"), Leonard, Howard and Raj always bring him to the comic book store to browse and buy new comic books and action figures.

Sometimes, they also go to the store just for the fun of it, even if it's not Wednesday. It's one of the few whimsical things he has allowed himself to indulge.

It reminded him of a time when he was young, sitting in their living room watching Star Trek: The Original Series, and of Saturday afternoons reading comic books with Tam, his friend from what seemed like ages ago.

* * *

It came to him as a pleasant surprise to know that Stuart Bloom, the owner of the comic book store he and his friends always frequent to, is also a wizard. He and Stuart have formed camaraderie over the fact that they both love Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

He was absolutely ecstatic when he found out that Stuart is also selling them in a secret stall in his shop, heavily warded against No-Majs, just right beside the DC action figures.

Basic blaze boxes. Ton-tongue toffees. Extendable ears. Various quills and fake wands. Dungbombs. And look, Wildfire Whiz-Bangs.

If heaven is real, for him, _this is it._

Unbeknownst to probably no one (but his family, Leonard, and now, Stuart), he always has a passion for practical jokes. He considers himself to be quite the prankster, with Leonard sometimes the unlucky receiving end.

* * *

It was when Sheldon was carrying a plastic bag full of comic books, and was clutching a paper bag full of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes merchandise (and a Weasley's Wizard Wheezes shirt, which Stuart had generously given to him for free) on a fine sunny afternoon that he had found himself having the fortune of meeting the Golden Boy himself, his lightning bolt scar displayed for all the world to see.

He had sighed in part frustration, and part exasperation before his mind can even register it.

"Blimey, I never expected to be able to meet you here. Long time, no see...I guess.", Harry Potter addressed him, vivid green eyes looking shyly at him, one hand rubbing the back of his neck.

"Potter", Sheldon coolly replied with a nod.

"Do you need help? Those look heavy...", Harry offered.

"Don't you have any other business to attend to?", Sheldon said, avoiding eye contact.

"I just dropped Ginny at an office just a few blocks away. I figure I can go for a stroll just to kill some time while I wait for her", Harry explained. "Do you need any help?"

"Feather-light charm's already been casted on these bags, but suit yourself", Sheldon said while giving Harry his plastic bag full of comic books.

* * *

As much as he tried to control his life by enforcing routines and rituals _(not the magical kind, anyway)_ to avoid unpredictable outcomes and circumstances, his life seems to love operating on a "one thing led to another" basis.

So despite all of his best efforts, one thing led to another, and he has found himself in the company of Harry Potter, _The Boy Who Lived_ himself, sitting across the table with him in the kitchen, inside his very own apartment.

In Potter's defense, he had been kind enough to offer suggestions as to where they can have an afternoon tea to "catch up", but Sheldon didn't find any of his suggestions satisfactory.

And Sheldon didn't want to bring Potter to The Cheesecake Factory, because Penny will surely recognize him, and would definitely be incapable of controlling herself.

What the hell is Potter thinking, walking in the middle of California all by himself? Even if the neighborhood is predominantly No-Maj, someone will definitely be able to recognize him.

_Dear Merlin, he sincerely hopes that there are no ex-Death Eaters around._

* * *

"Interesting place you got here", Harry said, in awe of the various action figures and "nerdy" stuff inside the apartment.

_If Dudley's here, he'll sure be drooling over all the action figures and stuff decorating this living room._

"Thank you. Some of those are my roommate's property. 50% of the cubic footage of the common areas are allocated to him, as stated in our Roommate Agreement."

"Yeah. Okay.", Harry replied, not really knowing what to say and how to react to what Sheldon said.

"So what's up, Cooper? Haven't heard from you ever since...ever since after Tom went down the drain. George's going be ecstatic to hear that I have met you here in California, of all places", Harry said with a grin, watching Sheldon methodically arrange the things he needed to brew tea.

"I go by Douglas now, Dr. Sheldon Douglas", Sheldon said, not taking his eyes off what he is doing.

"Right...", Harry said while looking at Sheldon with sad expression in his eyes.

Harry then continued after a solemn pause.

"So, are you a muggle doctor? A healer?"

"Wrong kind of doctor. I'm a scientist, a theoretical physicist at Caltech, to be precise."

"You know, I saw Caltech while I was driving Ginny to her business meeting. Huge place...By the way, is it ok if I call you Sheldon? I would also prefer if you would call me Harry."

Sheldon stayed silent, putting the tea bags inside the mugs.

Harry sighed.

"A theoretical physicist, eh?", Harry continued after whistling in admiration, "Well, I really shouldn't be surprised, the twins and Lee Jordan always refer to you as their "super genius friend". Hey, have you gotten in touch with George lately?"

"The last time I heard from him was last week", Sheldon replied thoughtfully, "When I discovered that Weasley's Wizard Wheezes is still in business six months ago, I decided to try send him an owl. I have been in correspondence with him ever since."

"That's good. You know, I was really surprised to find out that those things are also sold here. Didn't know they have now expanded overseas. Did you know that Ron's helping George with the business now?"

"George said so in his letters. Didn't Ronald Weasley went on to become an Auror just like you?", Sheldon curiously asked.

Harry sighed, "Yeah, for a time. But I think he is much happier now taking over half of the business", Harry said, sneaking a peek at the paper bag full of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes merchandise beside him on the table. 

"I wouldn't have mistaken you for a prankster, Sheldon. Every time I see you with the twins and Lee Jordan, you seemed to be always so serious."

"I helped them with some of their product formulations. The Skiving Snackbox was actually one of my ideas", Sheldon said while he was on his way to fetch the kettle that was already whistling.

"And I wouldn't have mistaken you for someone who would plan on skiving out any of his classes, let alone help others skive out of theirs", Harry laughed in genuine surprise.

"I'm just interested in the theory behind the possible formulation. I was very much into the more...practical application of Potioneering back then", Sheldon replied while pouring hot water into the mugs.

"Yeah. I do remember Snape always terrorizing us Gryffindors in his class, but somehow, he seems to have always exempted you and Hermione from that."

"If you guys had stopped being such a bunch of dunderheads even for just a second back then, and went on to put more effort into your studies, you fellas would have avoided Professor Snape's ire, and probably have gotten at least an Acceptable in Potions", Sheldon said in a distinctively British accent.

Harry can't help but roll his eyes at him.

"You sound just like Hermione."

"So, say Potter, what brings you here to California?"

"I just came here to accompany Ginny on her business trip. Hermione, then, had the audacity to take advantage of the situation, and forced me to "take a break" by placing a temporary substitute in my position at the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. So basically, Hermione had made some ministrations to deport me here to California for probably around at least a month, or until Ginny finishes whatever she needs to be done. Still not the Minister of Magic, but she's already bossing people around..."

"I wouldn't have mistaken you for a workaholic, Potter", Sheldon chided, one eyebrow raising gracefully.

"Oi, so you do know how joke, huh?", Harry barked a laugh.

"You said so yourself, I'm quite the prankster", Sheldon replied nonchalantly.

* * *

Leonard was about to insert the keys to the doorknob of their apartment when he heard Sheldon talking.

"Git." A reply.

_Huh._

Sheldon has a visitor.

_Well, that's new._

And the other voice also sounds kind of familiar. _And British._

_Huh...How curious._

_"Schrödinger's cat"_ , he remembered Sheldon saying that to him when he asked for advice as to whether he should invite Penny to go on a date with him or not.

_Well, there's only one way to figure out._

* * *

Upon entering the apartment, Leonard noticed a lanky man with messy black hair wearing dark brown business robe, sitting in one of their kitchen stools, his back facing him.

"Oh, hey buddy, seems like you have a guest...", Leonard greeted Sheldon while dropping his keys to the bowl.

"Good afternoon, Leonard", Sheldon replied, "Would you like to have a cup of tea? I would like to introduce you to..."

"Wait, 'Leonard', you say? No way...you mean your roommate is..."

The black-haired man suddenly turned around to face him. That's when Leonard saw the all too familiar (and very famous) lightning bolt scar on the man's forehead.

"Hofstadter? You're Sheldon's roommate?", Harry exclaimed, eyes widening in surprise.

"P-P-Potter?", Leonard replied, star-struck.

Harry turned back to face Sheldon, a knowing smirk plastered on to his face. "You didn't say, so Hofstadter is your roommate, eh?"

Sheldon ignored him by busying himself with the tea, but there's a slight tinge of pink already blooming in his cheeks.

"I don't know what you're implying, Potter. How many teaspoons of sugar do you want to be added to your tea?"

_Well, I guess I could have some fun._

"You insist on calling me by my surname, even though I have already told you to call me Harry. I think I should go back to calling you by your "surname" then", Harry replied, resting his chin on his interlocked fingers, supported by his elbows over the counter.

Sheldon lividly looked back at him.

_Bingo._

" _Harry_ , how many teaspoons of sugar do you want?", Sheldon said in between gritting teeth.

"Two teaspoons please, Sheldon. Thank you.", Harry replied with a grin, then turned again to face Leonard, "Hofstadter...well, is it okay if I call you Leonard? Sheldon and I are just catching up, would you like to join us for tea?"

Harry gently tapped the kitchen stool next to him while Sheldon was placing a mug in front of him.

Leonard continued staring in awe at the couple of guys who were bickering in front of him just a few moments ago.

Who knew Sheldon and _THE_ Harry Potter are friends?

_Penny will certainly go nuts when she finds out all about this._

"Leonard?"

Sheldon's voice suddenly broke him out of his reverie.

"Are you done spacing out? Would you like to have some tea?"

Harry was also looking at him expectantly, a gentle smile on his face.

"Ah, yeah, I would love to. Thanks", Leonard replied while walking towards the kitchen table.

* * *

The moment Leonard sat on the kitchen stool, he heard a loud, farting noise, accompanied by thick, brown smoke that smelled awfully like dung.

The thick brown smoke enveloped both Leonard and Harry, sending them into fits of wheezing and coughing.

"Bloody hell, that's disgusting. What the hell is that?", Harry said in between wheezes and coughs.

"Dungbomb fart cushions. George made it based on my idea and potion formula, which was vastly superior compared to the dung bombs sold by Zonko's. We wanted to test it before rolling it out as an official product, and you two seems to be like the perfect test subjects", Sheldon calmly explained before taking a sip of his own tea.

" _THE_ George Weasley? The one you're sending owls to? What the hell Sheldon!", Leonard exclaimed in between coughs.

"Yes, Leonard. The very one. And by the way, Bazinga."

* * *


End file.
